<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trying new things by LavenderMenacee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590949">Trying new things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMenacee/pseuds/LavenderMenacee'>LavenderMenacee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMenacee/pseuds/LavenderMenacee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 6th chapter in a university au I'm slowly working on, posted as a separate work! </p><p>Martin and Gerry are hanging in his room, Martin's been invited to smoke and he's willing to try.</p><p>Drug use, sexual themes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trying new things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerry felt his heart swell, blinking in surprise at the heartfelt response, and he could feel the vulnerability and past pain hidden there. He allowed himself to give a soft smile before relaxing against the wall near the headboard and kicking Martin's leg playfully. "Well good, now open the window!"  Martin smiled, and Gerry watched the excitement rise up and he turned on his knees to unlatch and tug up the window.</p><p>Gerry tried not to look at Martin too long, but the long night shirt clung to the back of his thighs as the chubby blonde bent to push the heavy old window up and Gerry had to suddenly occupy himself by getting up next to him, pipe, lighter, and filter in hand. </p><p>He could feel Martin's eyes on him as he lit the pipe, taking a deep inhale and holding it in his chest before slowly blowing it through the filter and out into the brisk autumn air. Gerry offered the pipe to Martin, and could see a flash of doubt.</p><p> "It's real easy, I can show you." He scoot closer, feeling Martin shift away as their thighs touched but Gerry ignored it, leaning over to point at the pipe in the other's hand.</p><p> "This is the carb," he showed Martin a small hole at the side of the bowl, "cover it with your thumb" he instructed, and Martin complied, his hand unused to the shape but he kept hold of it as Gerry showed him how he was holding the lighter, holding it with the opening facing the ceiling, the flame curling up to lick at the air as he rocked the lighter back and forth.</p><p> "and breathe in when you tilt so that you draw the fire to the bowl. When it catches, pull for a second and then let your thumb up off the carb. Go slow your first hit to get a feel for it, I'll trade you the filter when you get a hit" and he handed Martin the lighter and nodded encouragingly.</p><p>Martin nodded, scooching closer to the window and Gerry watched as he attempted to follow his instructions but he was struggling, unused to the movements. He didn't move to help Martin, waiting to see if he was asked to intervene but after a few shaky attempts Martin succeeded in catching the weed with the flame and took a tentative breath in, and Gerry knocked his elbow with the filter.</p><p>"Don't forget your thumb." He reminded gently, and Martin's thumb jumped off the carb and he turned to cough hard into his opposite arm, tucking his face toward the window, smoke puffing out of him as his face turned deep red. Gerry would have laughed if he wasn't so worried, turning to grab a half empty water bottle off his nightstand and he held it out as Martin caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I'm sorry… is it always like that?" Martin choked, the fire in his lungs started fading and a slow warmth replaced it. He wiped his eyes on his sleeves and smiling crookedly at Gerry "or did I do it wrong?" Gerry grinned and pushed the bottle into his hands.</p><p>"Maybe a bit big for a first hit, but you handled that really well, catch your breath and drink that and see how you feel for a second" Gerry patted Martin's thigh and pushed himself up off the bed, the contact natural and fluid;  Martin blushed and complied, taking a deep gulp as the edges of his insecurity blurred and melted, a soft fuzz tingling at his nose. </p><p>Gerry was up and putting a new candle on the melter, turning to spritz the doorway with body spray before coming back over to spring onto the bed. Gerry sat next to him, the window to their right and a few inches of plush black blanket between their knees and Martin felt himself scoot closer and his brain caught up just in time to make a clumsy attempt to hand off the pipe.</p><p>"It's your turn," Martin choked, and he tilted the pipe and lighter towards Gerry, sinking into the wall behind him, the anxiety and doubt that Martin was used to was quiet and he let himself enjoy the soft contact of their arms as they sat together and he closed his eyes as he let the music take his attention.</p><p>He felt Gerry take the pipe and lighter and Martin hummed contentedly as he let his hand fall into his lap. Guitar cascaded over him, punctuated by the sound of Gerry taking a hit and a drum rolling underneath, the beat thudded in his chest and he found himself tapping his fingers loosely against his thigh and he didn't fight the instinct as he knew he usually would have.</p><p>He heard Gerry exhale slowly, and Martin stole a glance as he watched the smoke crawl through the homemade filter and out the window, and he found himself lingering on Gerry's mouth as he pulled away.</p><p>Martin licked his lips, the reflex too autonomous to be stopped and was caught like a deer; Gerry's eyes headlights flicking from Martin's eyes, to his mouth, and back again before smiling daringly.</p><p>"You ever shotgun before?" He moved closer, and Martin's brain cranked to catch up, registering a shift in tone that wound a warm coil low inside him. </p><p>"I'm not sure…" his voice came out stilted and Martin took a nervous drink from the water bottle he was still clutching. "I don't think I've heard that before?" </p><p>"Well, I take a hit, and pass it to you," Gerry waggled his eyebrows, "with a kiss." The tone was playful and light, the undercurrent of mischief shot through with that same warm winding.</p><p>Martin felt the instinct to look away, the brief shock of disbelief and hesitancy followed closely by anticipation. He'd kissed a few folks growing up, but it wasn't an opportunity that presented itself often the past few years.</p><p> He was caught between following Gerry's thread, and cutting it completely but Martin was nodding anyways, excitement buffering his bravery, trying to make his agreement appear nonchalant. </p><p>"Sorry, uh so I just breathe in? When-" he gestured between them vaguely and Gerry's smile warmed.</p><p>"If we kiss, but like I said," Gerry leaned back, giving Martin his space, settling back against the corner. "I want you to feel comfortable, so if you want to try, you gotta come over here." </p><p>Martin felt his cheeks burn, the heat spread down from his ears; had radiated up his chest as his heart pumped. He took a deep breath, chiding himself for feeling skittish.</p><p>Gerry sat watching him quietly, and Martin noticed the soft flush dusting at Gerry's dark cheeks, even as he wore an easy smile and a dark, even gaze.</p><p>It was reassuring, steady, and Martin moved up onto his knees and moved to face Gerry, palms flat on the bed. He couldn't turn away as Gerry's blown pupils widened as he brought himself closer.</p><p>Dark skin, punctuated by a lopsided grin, a wide, and handsome nose decorated with two silver hoops and as Martin found himself staring, Gerry's black shale eyes swallowed him.</p><p>***<br/>Gerry fought the urge to shiver as Martin moved closer, his mouth going dry as Martin crawled in front of him. His face, open and vulnerable and the trace of blush that crept up his neck and stained his round cheeks tempted Gerry and he had to remind himself to keep his hands in his lap. </p><p>The long sweatshirt had been pulled by a knee, and Gerry had to tear his eyes from where the neck line revealed a wide expanse of soft speckled skin. Gerry felt himself swallow</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to take a hit, and you breathe in when our lips touch. I'll stay still." It was too late to wonder if this was a good idea, the moments fell into the next; a slideshow of fuzzy snapshots.</p><p> Gerry lit the pipe and drew in, holding it in his chest, and set both tools down on the table next to him before drawing his hands back to his body.</p><p>He had set this ball rolling, and it was tumbling toward him, soft and dressed in lavender. </p><p>***</p><p>Martin was struck again at the ease in which Gerry did all things, his easy way of talking and acting. His chest bloomed under his shirt as he caught the smoke in his lungs, and Martin rose to his knees in preparation to lean forward.</p><p>His hands were gripping his thighs subconsciously as he watched Gerry fold his own to his lap, and he tilted his head at Martin, his reassuring smile soft and inviting. </p><p>It was a little clumsy, the way Martin leaned in and brushed his lips against Gerry's, but he was stabilized by a firm hand on his shoulder, and was lead by Gerry's parting mouth to open his own.</p><p>His breath was shaky as he inhaled, and with his eyes closed Martin focused entirely on drawing the smoke in, and the subtle shift of Gerry's lips as he pulled away slowly.</p><p>Martin didn't move as he let the smoke escape him as he exhaled, and his lids felt heavy as he opened them.</p><p> Gerry was watching him closely, and Martin felt suddenly aware of the hand on his arm and the soft way Gerry was worrying at the fullness of his bottom lip. Martin mimicked him subconsciously and leaned back in slightly, his body moving without him.</p><p>His panic lagged as he pressed his lips up against Gerry's again, the soft sensation and his gentle reciprocation quelling the turmoil that threatened upheaval, and he leaned into the hand that supported him before pulling back to study Gerry's face.</p><p>***</p><p>Gerry could feel Martin shaking slightly as he pulled away and he followed him a beat before leaning back against the wall, purposefully licking his lips as he watched Martin's eyes shift back and forth from his mouth and to his eyes. His lips were pink and parted, and Gerry drank in the sight as Martin raised his hand to his mouth, touching it softly; nearly reverential. His mood dipped and Gerry could feel the distance grow slightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Martin said it without much conviction, but wrapped his free arm around himself, as if bracing for a cold wind. Gerry wanted to rend the doubt from those words, the fear of rejection drenching them and felt himself pulling Martin closer, kissing his cheek and then, slowly, back to his still parted mouth. Martin's head buzzed and he let his jaw relax as Gerry's tongue swept cautiously and then more confident as he felt the heat  spreading in him now, the low embers burning in him catching with the kindling of reassurance and the soft gasp of surprise Martin let slip as he felt the hand on his knee move up his thighs and he pulled away, hand to his mouth, a flood of shame and guilt coursing in unasked and he cursed himself as his anxiety grew.</p><p>"Why do you apologize so much?" Gerry flooded the question with warmth, but he could feel the wall of ice brought up between them and allowed the distance to grow, missing the soft of Martin's mouth in an instant. </p><p>Martin backed slightly, eyes flicking away from Gerry's quickly before chuckling half-heartedly. "Bad habit I suppose…" </p><p>Gerry wanted to pull him close again, but the waves of discomfort rolled off Martin, so he just handed him the water bottle, focused instead on his own response. </p><p>"Well, knock it off," he tried, more dismissive than he intended, but the light tone was safer than the dangerous flame turned to frost of the moment before. "I'll ask for an apology if I want one." Gerry continued, and Martin nodded, smiling hesitantly before leaning back against the wall. The quiet settled in as he realized the playlist must have ended and he felt itchy, the urge to flee crawling up his skin as he sensed Gerry watching him quizzically.</p><p>"Thanks," Martin smiled and shifted up off the bed, as he stood up his head spun and he had to squeeze his eyes shut before centering himself again.  "Classes tomorrow and what not…" Martin stammered slightly, not quite convincing even himself, his nose tickled and he felt like he was pulling the words out from the back of his brain. Gerard just nodded amicably, a barely concealed confused expression on his face.</p><p>"I had a good time, feel free to visit." He kept his smile and tone light, grabbing his phone off the table before thumbing it open casually, his dark hair falling in his face and Martin shot to the door as naturally as he could manage. </p><p>The door shut behind him, the weight of it slipping from his hands and slamming into the frame and he found himself confronted by two people on the common room couch. One he recognized as his other roommate, his arm around a woman with a bundle of dark hair wound by pink velvet and thick glasses; behind which large brown eyes flicked from himself to the other. </p><p>"Uh.. Tim, I thought you said…" she trailed off in a question and realization dawned as Martin noticed her smudged lipstick, and he found himself able to move again. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm just headed..ya know, just-"He waved his hands and stuttered, feeling himself turning red as he strode clumsily to his room. Martin's hand nearly slipped off his handle as he tore the door open and locked it behind him, before sitting on his bed to gather himself together, his chest pounding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>